


First come, first serve.

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Hairy Leg Agenda, M/M, Nose Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Small Penis Crusade, ass eating, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Claude has a big mouth (and a big nose.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 19





	First come, first serve.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostrags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrags/gifts).



> big noses fuck.  
> that's a fact.  
> (and canon.)

At first it started with the sniffing. 

Byleth thought Claude's nose was acting up, but then he started doing it _all the time_. 

During some point, he just had to ask of everything was alright.

"Oh don't worry Professor, I just have a fascination with the foreign smells of our new territory— there's a lot of new ingredients ripe to be harvested for potion restock!"

And even that was only the other week or so, since then the mercenary has spotted him smelling things the leader _clearly_ shouldn't be smelling with his stupid nose. There were the dragon herbs they tried to use for a healing meal after a tough battle, then when he tried to shower he found his clothes bunched up into Claude's face— who excused it as making sure they didn't need washing despite the fact Byleth had washed the garments only a pair of days ago. 

It really was getting strange after the past few days, he didn't really know how to broach the subject.

Then one night, as the entire camp rested in the dusk, Claude crawled into his tent and started undressing himself as if it was all too natural— but even Byleth liked a warning every now and then!

"Claude?"

It was a harsh whisper, accompanied by the bed sheets rustling and the clinks of armour falling to the ground with weight before the mercenary felt a dip before him and a weight on the blanket he pulled toward himself.

"Yeah.. It's me."

For a second neither moved, yet thereafter they were drawn together like loose thread on a canvas , lips crashing against one another's with weight and force as they began to undress even further— Byleth shoving the blanket away from himself to find comfort saddling Claude's waist as he pulled his shirt off with great enthusiasm and the latter taking great pleasure in running his hands over the rough, scar-filled skin of his lean lover.

"Do you want me?"

Even though they couldn't quite see each other in the low candlelight, they could sense when their eyes met.

"Always." 

Even though the word made Byleth's skin flush and warm as Claude's hands travelled down to map the canvas of Byleth's sides, then trailing lower to his legs and caressing the thin hairs that laid there warmly.

"How?"

The hands stalled as Byleth rashly ground his still clothed sex against Claude's tented leather trousers, the sound of clothing rubbing against one another making Byleth's skin crawl before Claude sat up and gave his cheek a light kiss, breathe ghosting against the damp spot as his lime green eye reflected the low flame of the candles near them.

"Well, for one..",his hand moved up before dipping below the pesky undergarments, hands stroking the lean muscle and pale unseen skin,"I'd like to ravish you senseless..",he squeezed the mound of flesh which earned him a body-full shudder from the mercenary atop him,"while you just lay on your back, serviced and moaning like a want-on brothel boy", his lips were rough against Byleth's skin, but his words went smoothly against his ears and soon his cock was standing at full attention, barely even tenting the linen garments that covered it,"I see we've come to an agreement, no?"

He shifted his weight to slowly tower over the green-haired man who now laid back against his sheets and pillow, letting Claude's warm hands move from underneath him and back to his hips and then lower, his muscular thighs that flexed under the tender touch,"Yes. It seems so." He could feel the way Claude teased him intentionally, fingers brushing down into his inner thigh before returning back to their usual spot atop his thigh, threading through the hair before coming to grasp under his knees and lifting them for Byleth to fold them slightly and spread,"Hungry still? We just hunted a fresh bear."

Claude just gave a cocky smirk as he let go of the athletic legs, body shifting to lay onto his stomach and lay kisses on the inside of Byleth's thigh, licking a stripe up to his groin before peeking up to see Byleth's expressions,"It's never too late to claim dessert..", his hands gripped his hips as he nuzzled into his lover's crotch, sniffing and licking over the small tent in the hand-weaved linen cloth, his tongue dried fast against the fabric but as he inhaled the sweat and musk of the fabric his mouth was watering once more.

"Aga- Again with the sniffing. Are you ill?"

The tanned man laughed with a shake of his head,"Way to ruin the mood to boot, my lovely!" He laid a kiss on the trail of hair leading below the linen on his crotch,"No. I am not ill at all, Byleth. Would you be disgusted if I said my loins are afire when I smell thee—" Claude just smirked as Byleth covered his mouth.

"Please don't speak like a Faerghian cavalier poet to me when we're like this", Claude just nodded with a grin before he quickly hooked his fingers under the top of the damp linen, dragging it down until it tore at the weaker seam,"Hey! I'll have to re-weave that..",the alliance leader paid little attention to Byleth's muttering as he stared at the small cock in front of him, paler than the rest of his lover's sun-kissed skin. He had little complaints as he curled a hand around it, engulfing it completely in his rough weapon-hardened hand and twisted his wrist to create a little friction, the erect flesh twitching deliciously against the confines of his grip,"Goddess— I really do wish you wouldn't tease so much..", Byleth let his head further dip into his pillow, hands grasping at the linen he laid on greedily as his body was toyed with, heating like a growing flame.

"Since you're a simple brothel boy now, your body is mine to play—",His grip fell to fondle Byleth's balls gently whilst his lips mouthed at the rim of his hole, his teeth scraping at the sensitive flesh longingly before his tongue darted out and circled it with greed."...pulling your spine taut and making you scream sounds you wouldn't have thought to be able to until now." The vessel could only fluster and chew on the inside of his mouth, body stiff with adrenaline from the knowledge that anyone could walk in and see the two of them, their coupling and play.

He could feel Claude's tongue prod and poke past his soft rim after thorough teasing, sliding deeper whilst thrusting in and out, hands indenting his skin with bruises and pinning his buckling and quivering hips to the bed,"Fuck— Claude..! Ngh.. G-Goddess—", his eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled above and back into his skull with a low groan, folded legs by Claude's sides shaking with need and desire, threatening to give in. After a moment he felt the leather gloved grip return to his now leaking cock, pre-cum making its jerking and grinding the flesh easy and noisy in the otherwise quiet tent and night,"Claude.. _Claude!_ " Despite the rough grip on his hip with the other's free hand, he still grinded back onto the teasing appendage with loud groans and sighs. As the brunet shoved his face further and further into the other's groin, his nose slide against his sensitive balls and dipping below, Byleth's body giving a jump before stiffening with a desperate moan— much to Claude's surprise who kept pushing further, nose nuzzling against the tender spot of skin below the drop of Byleth's balls with his nose as he continued to eat him out and jerk his small, stiff cock hastily.

The house leader took his tongue out the malleable passage, his gloved fingers moving from Byleth's hip to now finger and stretch the mercenary's sensitive hole, ruthlessly thrusting and spreading as he felt around the tender flesh before he found a familiar spot as Byleth's cock jerked and cum leaked onto his stomach copiously. Claude just smirked as he watched Byleth stutter and groan, hips now freely thrusting up into his grip, though he stopped as he lowered his hand, squeezing the small cock with just enough pressure. He could feel the writhing of the body that lay before his, without a second thought he took the cock into his mouth and began to suck desperately, not wanting to give Byleth even a smallest of breaks as he worked his hands and mouth before there was a harsh buck against his face and he felt warm cum flood onto his tongue and down his throat, milking Byleth's orgasm dry before pulling his face away, and his fingers out.

Byleth was exhausted, high of the aftermath as he felt Claude's own body against his own, leaning into his touch he felt a soft kiss on his forehead and a hand coming to comb through his locks before braiding it; when he half-opened his eyes he smiled at the other, rolling to slump an arm over his chest and feel his body closer yet,"That was good.. Thank you." There was a hand that pulled him further into the warmth before they kissed languidly, exchanging spit and satisfied sighs before parting and staying still. 

There is no need for sound when the body speaks louder.

**Author's Note:**

> another research factoid  
> underwears were woven during the high medieval era-elizabethan era and onward until feet-powered sewing machines were developed. mostly linen, sometimes leather, at times silk and even from wool they processed with hand. 
> 
> me: here's a historical accuracy i intergrated- isnt it cool?  
> every person on ao3: thank you, tenderfirstlove, very cool! now where's all my porn ?


End file.
